


CaptorvatedMotherfucker's Brainspew Dump

by CaptorvatedMotherfucker



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi, Not really a story, just a place to store my ideas in case I lose the papers they're written on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:57:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptorvatedMotherfucker/pseuds/CaptorvatedMotherfucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which each chapter will have some kinda headcanon/idea/prompt/whatever. This is not a story in the slightest, but feel free to have a look-see, maybe even use one of my ideas (Haha doubt you would, my ideas suck ass). Please credit if you decide to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 63stuck

Rule 63 name ideas which are all particularly sucky (Some of them are names I've encountered through roleplaying, and therefore not my idea): 

John Egbert - Jana Egbert  
Rose Lalonde - Rein Lalonde  
Dave Strider - Dani Strider  
Jade Harley - Jeri Harley

Jane Crocker - Junn Crocker  
Roxy Lalonde - Rory Lalonde  
Dirk Strider - Dari Strider  
Jake English - Joan English

Aradia Medigo - Aradio Medigo  
Tavros Nitram - Taveni Nitram  
Sollux Captor - Sallie Captor  
Karkat Vantas - Karkit Vantas  
Nepeta Leijon - Nepari Leijon  
Kanaya Maryam - Kanein Maryam  
Terezi Pyrope - Tereri Pyrope  
Vriska Serket - Vrizet Serket  
Equius Zahhak - Equiea Zahhak  
Gamzee Makara - Gamzae Makara  
Eridan Ampora - Eriana Ampora  
Feferi Peixes - Feifer Peixes

Damara Medigo - Demari Medigo  
Rufioh Nitram - Rafina Nitram  
Mituna Captor - Miruna Captor  
Kankri Vantas - Kankra Vantas  
Meulin Leijon - Meuler Leijon  
Porrim Maryam - Paulen Maryam  
Latula Pyrope - Letili Pyrope  
Aranea Serket - Aarein Serket  
Horuss Zahhak - Harisa Zahhak  
Kurloz Makara - Karlae Makara  
Cronus Ampora - Cronah Ampora  
Meenah Peixes - Marlen Peixes

I'm pretty sure those names would suffice. Especially Meenah's. 

Appearance is for you to decide 8]


	2. Songs/Albums to Write Songfics to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the chapter name explains it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeh song/albumfic ideas. I have more, but they'll bee posted later. 
> 
> Song name by Artist [Characters and or pairings to be involved]

\- Give Me Back My Dress! by Venus Hum [Crotuna]

-Get Out of the Way by Venus Hum [Equius Zahhak]

\- Dark Side of Me by Coheed and Cambria [Kurloz Makara, maaaybeeeee MitLoz]

\- Leaving Tonight by The Birthday Massacre [Karkat Vantas]

\- Alibis by The Birthday Massacre [One of the Makaras, most likely]

\- Angry Angel by Imogen Heap [Dave Strider]

\- Pizza Man by Ellegarden [Dave Strider]

\- Stereoman by Ellegarden [Mituna Captor]

\- Wake Up by Coheed and Cambria [Dunno, but this is totes gonna bee full of fluff]

\- Stalkers (Slit My Wrists) by Mindless Self Indulgence [Cronus will definately be involved in some way, shape, or form]

\- Broken by Gorillaz [Mituna Captor]

\- Choking the Cherry by Poe [Cronus Ampora, or perhaps even Eridan maybee]

\- Trigger Happy Jack by Poe [Jake English]

\- Walk the Walk by Poe [Kurloz Makara]

\- Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (album) by My Chemical Romance [Alpha Kids fo sho]

-Dark Woods Circus songset by Hatsune Miku [Mituna Captor and Sollux Captor as the twins, Gamzee Makara as that one cannibal dude, and I guess Jade as the deformed diva. I'll think of more later]

\- Story of Evil songset by the Vocaloids [Haha hell no am I going into super think mode for this one]

\- Can't Take This by Orgy [Definately Mituna]

\- Rhinestone Eyes by Gorillaz [KurKan]

\- Fujisawa LOSER by Asian Kung-Fu Generation [Cronus Ampora]

\- Happy Synthesizer ver. by 96neko and Kagamine Len [Captorcest because why not]

\- Shinseki no Love Song by Asian Kung-Fu Generation [Arasol]

\- All These Things That I've Done by The Killers [Maybe Kankri or Eridan]

\- Erizo Schultz by The Prize Fighter Inferno [MitLoz again!]


	3. Kickass Crossovers

\- Nightmare Before Christmas AU in which Kurloz is Jack Skellington, Mituna is Sally, those three lil shit trick or treaters are Gamzee, Karkat, and Terezi, the Boogeyman is Cronus, the Mayor dude is [duh] Wayward Vagabond, and that one guy who made Sally is one of the Maryams since they're so good at sewing. 

\- The Crow (awesome as hell 90s movie) AU in which Eric Draven is Kurloz (dont ask me why the main character is almost always Kurloz, it just fits), Shelly Webster would be Meulin, Sara would be Mituna, Darla would be Damara, Fun Boy would be Cronus, Tin Tin would be Dave or Dirk, Skank would probs be one of the Nitrams, that other dude, the one that explodes in his car, would be Gamzee maybe, leaving the druglord dudeguy as Equius and his sister/lover/whatever she is to be Aradia. I lost the paper i had this idea on, so the actual names of the characters are furr-gotten.

\- The Breakfast Club AU where John Bender is Cronus because duh, Brian is Kankri because yes, Molly Ringwald chick would be Mituna or Porrim idek, Emilio Estavez guy would be Kurloz because I like to think he'd be Turkish in humanstuck and turkish oil wrestling is totally not gay, and that loner chick is Meulin.

\- Vampire Kisses AU where Gamzee is Raven and Kurloz is Alexander because Makaracest is hot. Though it technically wouldn't be considered incest.

\- a 9 (y'know, the Tim Burton movie with the cutiepatoot dollpeople) AU where Feferi is 1, Kanaya is 2, The Captors are 3 and 4, Vriska would be 5, Gamzee is 6, Dave would be 7, Eridan would be 8, and John would be 9. 

\- D. Gray Man AU. Enough mother fuckin' said.

\- Scott Pilgrim vs. The World. John is Scott and Vriska would be Ramona. The rest you figure out for yourself.


End file.
